Kisame Hoshigaki
Hoshigaki Kisame (干柿鬼鮫,'' Hoshigaki Kisame)'' - jeden z Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza i członek organizacji Akatsuki,gdzie został przydzielony do pracy z Itachim Uchihą .Jest w mandze postacią niezwykle ważną, mimo iż pojawia się w niej dosyć sporadycznie. Nazywany także: Potwór z Ukrytej Mgły (霧隠れの怪人, Kirigakure no Kaijin) i Bezogoniasty Demon(尾を持たない尾獣, O o Motanai Bijū).Ginie pożarty przez własne rekiny w wodnym więzieniu. Historia Złapanie Kyuubiego Kisame Hoshigaki i Itachi Uchiha przybyli do Konohy by porwać Naruto. Jednak ich przybycie wywołało spore zainteresowanie mieszkańców wioski, dlatego też zostali zatrzymani przez Asumę Sarutobiego i Kurenai Yuhi. Asuma i Kurenai mieli niewielkie szanse i szybko zostali pokonani, ale Kakashi przybył w sam raz by ich powstrzymać. Asuma odwracał uwage Kisame podczas gdy Itachi walczył z Kakashim. Hoshigaki cierpliwie czekał na zwycięstwo partnera. Itachi w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie i nakazał Kisame zabić Kakashiego, Asume i Kurenai, ale uchronił ich przed tym Might Guy, który niespodziewanie pojawił się i kopnął Kisame w twarz. Po przybyciu Gaia , Itachi nakazał Kisame wycofanie się, nie chcąc wywoływać wojny. Kisame wydawał się poirytowany rozkazem Itachiego, bo chciał walczyć z ninja Konohy .Po walce Itachi i Kisame kontynuowali poszukiwania Naruto. Znaleźli go pod opieką Jirayi. Itachi zahipnotyzował pewną kobietę, aby ta rozpraszała Jirayię, który zostawił Naruto samego w pokoju. Kisame i Itachi nie czekając wyprowadzili go do holu hotelu. Kisame chciał odciąć Naruto nogi by ten nie miał możliwości ucieczki, lecz Itachi zabronił mu tego. Wtedy pojawił się młodszy brat Itachiego - Sasuke. Kiedy Naruto próbował walczyć z Kisame , ten użył Samehady i zabrał Naruto całą czakre. Itachi w tym czasie pokonał brata. Kisame następnie próbował odciąć Naruto ręce, ale Jiraiya przybył i obronił Naruto. Kisame i Itachi zostali zamknięci przez Jiraiye w gardle żaby, lecz udało im się uciec dzięki Amaterasu Itachiego.thumb|left|Kisame i Itachi przybywają po Naruto Porwanie Gaary Podczas gdy Akatsuki wysysali z ciała Gaary Shukaku poinformowani zostali, że Drużyna Gaia zbliża się do miejsca ich pobytu. Pamiętając ostatnie spotkanie z Gaiem, Kisame zgłosił się ochotnika do walki z nim, pragnąc zemsty. Pain wykonał jego klona, który posiadał 30% chakry członka Akatsuki. Kisame szybko przybył na spotkanie, czekało go jednak rozczarowanie. Otóż Gai nie pamiętał go wcale. Kisame uwięził Nejiego, Tenten i Lee w wodnych więzieniach po czym rozpoczął walkę z Gaiem. Jōnin ledwo wytrzymywał jego ataki i by uratować swój zespół otworzył szóstą bramę i technikę porannego pawia pokonując klona Kisame. Walka Itachiego Kisame z powodzeniem udało się zapolować na czteroogoniastą małpę. Następnie podczas kolejnego zebranie Akatsuki, w celu zapięczetowania bijuu wraz z Itachim zostają poinformowani o zespole Hebi, z Sasuke na czele. Kisame później strzegł wejścia do twierdzy Uchiha i przepuścił tylko Sasuke. Suigetsu (który jest byłym kandydatem na Ninja Miecza) rozpoczął walkę z Kisame, którzy chciał posiąść Samehadę jako swoją broń. W późniejszym czasie Zetsu powstrzymał walkę. Polowanie na Hachibiego Po śmierci Itachiego, Kisame ma do czynienia z Tobim, który ujawnia swoją tożsamość jako Madara Uchiha. Uznając go za byłego Mizukage, Kisame powiedział, że czuje się dużo lepiej wiedząc, że Madara pociąga za sznurki. Kiedy Sasuke złapał Hachibiego i rozpoczeło się pieczętowanie ten wyzwał Sasuke od głupców kiedy dowiedzieli się, że Killer Bee podmienił swoje ciało z macką ośmiernicy. Szczyt Pięciu Kage Po śmierci Paina pojawia się Zetsu, który mówi, że Madara kazał Kisame schwytać Killer Bee. Kisame używa Samehady, by znaleźć Zabójczą Pszczołę, gdyż miecz mógł wykryć ogromną chakrę Hachibiego. Gdy przybył do Sabu, Kisame został natychmiast zaatakowany przez Pontę, którego szybko pokonał. Pszczoła i Sabu połączyli siły, a Bee przyjął cztero ogoniastę formę. Kisame obronił się i wchłonął chakre Bee. Następnie usunął bandaże z Samehady, zauważając, że podoba mu się "smak" chakry Pszczoły. Killer Bee wszedł w 2 formę i użył mocy błyskawicy, by zniszczyć cały brzuch Kisame. Kisame połączył się z Samehadą lecząc obrażenia, staje się rekinem określając siebie bezogoniastym bijuu. Po schwytaniu Killer Bee, Sabu i Ponta tworzą olbrzymie ruchome kopułę wody i kontynuowali swój atak. Bee musiał wyrzucić Sabu i Pontę z kopuły, by uratować ich przed utonięciem, pozwalając Kisame na rozproszenie kopuły. Rozpoczął atak, ale został zatrzymany przez Samehadę, która polubiła chakrę Bee. Kopnął Samehadę się i przygotował się, aby spróbować ponownie jednym z mieczy Pszczoły.Bee zaatakował Kisame, ten ledwo uniknął ataku i próbował odciąć nogi Jinchuuriki, ale został zatrzymany przez brata Pszczoły: IV Raikage, i jego dwóch ochroniarzy. A i Killer Bee łączą siły i używając potężnej techniki błyskawicy zabijają Kisame. thumb|Bezogoniasty demon Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi Później okazało się, że pokonany Kisame był klonem zaś prawdziwy ukrył się w Samehadzie, by mógł być szpiegiem w Kumogakure. Ukryta Wyspa W trakcie rozmowy Naruto i Zabójczej Pszczoły Kisame został wykryty dzięki niesamowitym nowo nabytym umiejętnością bohatera m.in wyczówania chakry a także nastawienia i umysłu. Kisame zaczyna uciekać. Naruto widząc uciekającego szpiega natychmiast atakuje go używając przy tym chakry Kyuubiego dzięki czemu poruszał się z taką szybkośćą że można było ja porównać do techniki Czwartego - Błysk Ciała. Niestety Naruto nie jest jeszcze dobry i wyćwiczony w kontrolowaniu takiej szybkości. Trafia Kisame ale niestety lewa noga ugrzęzła w ścianie. Hoshigaki wykorzystuje to i zaczyna uciekać. Zabójcza Pszczoła natychmiast rzuca się w pościg. Nastepnie przenosimy się w miejsce Wodospadu Fałszu i Prawdy gdzie Maito chce zobaczyć swoje wnętrze. Nagle za wodospadu wyskakuje Kisame. Gai-sensei przerażony swoim wewnętrznym "JA" używa techniki Konoha Kaiganshō i trafia oponęta w brzuch. Po chwili pojawia się Killer Bee i wyjaśnia wszystkim zgromadzonym, że przeciwnik jest szpiegiemAkatsuki, i że ma informacje niekorzystne dla wioski. Kisame zmienia się w człowieka (wszcześniej był połączony z Samehadą). Samehada wyślizguję się z rąk właściciela i przysysa się do Zabójczej Pszczoły zabierając mu przy tym ogromną ilość chakry. Szpieg atakuje techniką Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu i zaczyna uciekać. Gai otwiera 6 Bramę (Brama Widoku) następnie wskakuję na ręke Hachibiego który go wyrzuca w górę by Gai nabrał większej prędkości. Gai w powietrzu przywołuje żołwia(Ningame) i Gai skaczę z niego z niesamowitej wysokości w strone przeciwnika. Teraz przenosimy sie do sceny gdzie Kisame przywołuje rekina (Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu) i wkłada mu do pyska informację dla Madary. Lecz Gai mu w tym próbuje przeszkodzić i odebrać zwój. Kisame by temu zapobiec wykonuje technike Suiton: Senshokuzame (przywołanie 1000 rekinów) .Sensei odpowiada techniką Porannego Pawia (Asa Kujaku). I w stronę rekinów wypuszcz pare tysięcy ognistych pięści i otwiera 7 Bramę (Brama Códów). Oboje przygotowują sie do ostetacznego uderzenia Kisame używa techniki Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu a Gai Hirutora Moc zderzenia tych technik jest tak duża ze nawet na drugim końcu wyspy Yamato i Naruto zostają lekko podtopieni wodą. Wygywa Gai i zdowbywa zwój lecz Kisame nadal żyje. Kisame zostaje zakuty w dyby ,a ninja Konohy z klanu Yamanka przeszukuje jego umysł w celu zdobycia informacji o Akatsuki i o Planie Księżycowe Oko. Ninja napotyka się na wspomnienia z przed kilkanastu lat gdzie Kisame jest aktualnie na misji z kompanami. Nagle atakują go Ninja Konohy którymi przewodzi jounin - Ibiki. Kisame dostaje misje dla dobra wioski aby zabił swoich kamratów. Po wykonaniu misji pojawia się 4 Mizukage - Jinchuuriki 3 Ogoniastego i gratuluje mu za jego lojalność i odanie dla wioski. Za nim pokazuje sie dróga postać w dłógich czarnych włosach - Uchiha Madara. Mówi mu że ma dla niego pracować i pomóc mu w realizacji Planu Księżycowe Oko. W tym momencie Kisame przegryza sobie język aby odzyskać świadomość i uwolnić się od techniki Ninja Konohy. Uwalnia sie z dyb,po czym resztkami sił przywołuje wodne więzienie i zamyka się w nim wraz z rekinami. Przez to iż nie chciał dać informacji wrogom kazał swoim rekinom pożreć go żywcem. Maito Gai zapamiętał go jako człowieka, który "zginął jak prawdziwy ninja", później otworzył zwój Kisame. Okazało się to pułapką i wyszły z niej rekiny, które zamknęły i zaatakowały wszystkich, jeden zaś zabrał zwój i wskoczył do wody po czym uciekł. Osobowość Jego specyficzna osobowość budzi wśród fanów sporo kontrowersji. Zawsze wypowiada się grzecznie i kulturalnie, jest spokojny i bardzo opanowany, jednak gdy straci cierpliwość i zaczyna walczyć, odzywa się w nim bestia z krwi i kości, nie posiadająca litości dla przeciwnika. Przypomina swoim zachowaniem psychopatycznego mordercę o dobrych manierach i skrytych skłonnościach do sadyzmu oraz okrucieństwa. Jest on również postacią mającą za nic uczucia i izolującą się od ludzi. Akatsuki Kisame, jako jeden z najpotężniejszych członków organizacji, pierwotnie został przydzielony do pary z Uchiha Itachim. Sądząc po relacjach między nimi można by nawet zaryzykować stwierdzeniem, iż Hoshigaki jest dla swojego partnera nie tylko zwykłym towarzyszem broni, ale i chodzącym, nieodłącznym sumieniem. Często w rozmowach z nim porusza tematy sentymentalne, związane z jego rodziną i wioską, z której Itachi uciekł. Te gry psychologiczne widocznie bardzo go bawią, mimo że przeważnie nie przynoszą żadnego efektu. Jest to także jeden z dowodów na jego skrzywienie psychiczne, często zauważane wśród shinobi Mgły. Wygląd Przypomina on bowiem rekina, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o kanciaste rysy twarzy, niebieski kolor skóry i niewielkie oczka. Kisame odznacza się również nadludzką siłą i ogromną ilością chakry (notabene największą w całym Akatsuki). Jego wizytówką jest Samehada – olbrzymi miecz o niezwykłych właściwościach, który nosi zawsze na plecach, cały owinięty bandażami. Oręż ten potrafi „pożerać” chakrę wrogiego ninja, zaś w starciach bezpośrednich jego klinga działa jak piła, przy każdym wyprowadzonym ataku masakrując ciała przeciwników. Ponadto jest on lojalny wobec swojego właściciela i nie pozwala się dzierżyć nikomu innemu. Cała ta personifikacja broni może nawet sugerować, iż jest ona istotą żyjącą, która egzystowała w połączeniu z Kisame a po jego śmierci - z Killer Bee. Styl walki Kisame w walce posługuje się także technikami Suiton. Biegłości w tej dziedzinie mógłby pozazdrościć mu nawet jego były kolega po fachu, sam Zabuza Momochi, którego wodne ataki znane były z wielkiej siły rażenia i dużej skuteczności działania.Ponura sława Hoshigaki Kisame szybko rozniosła się po innych Ukrytych Wioskach, dzięki czemu po dziś dzień znany jest wszędzie jako „Potwór z Kiri-Gakure”. Tytuł ten otrzymał nie tylko ze względu na swoją przerażającą aparycję, ale i okrucieństwo i bezwzględność w postępowaniu wobec innych ludzi. Historia Kisame jest niestety wciąż owiana tajemnicą. Nie znamy nawet powodów, dla których opuścił swoją rodzimą wioskę. Można jedynie spekulować, iż stał się na tyle potężny, że wizja walki w szeregach podobnych mu, nienaturalnie silnych odmieńców, była o wiele ciekawsza od ciągłego siedzenia w osadzie i wykonywania prostych misji. Stał się on posiadaczem Samehady poprzez zabicie poprzedniego mistrza miecza - swojego senseja. Samehada thumb|left|Prawdziwa forma Samehady Kisame otrzymał miecz o nazwie Samehada. Broń ta jest niezwykle precyzyjna gdyż dosłownie rozszarpuje ciało człowieka . Samehada jest rówthumb|Samehadanież zdolna do wykrywania i pochłaniania czakry. Kiedy Samehada pochłania czakrę, zaczyna rosnąć i powoli odwijać bandarze.Kisame dzięki pochłonionej przez miecz czakrze mógł się uzdrowić i odnowić swoją czakre ale musiał jej dotknąć. Kiedy otrzymał Samehade , zyskał zdolność do oddychania pod wodą za pomocą skrzeli. Tylko Kisame był w stanie sprawować kontrole nad Samehadą ,a jeśli ktoś poza nim starał się ją podnieść lub trzymać, kolce zaczną wysuwać się z jej uchwytu,raniąc dłonie przeciwnika a sam miecz powraca do Kisame.Kisame może połączyć się też z Samehadą tworząc razem wiekiego rekina i kopułe wody dzieki czemu przeciwnik może się utopić.Samehada jest wierna Kisame prawdopodobnie dlatego, że spodobała się jej jego czakra.Miecz potrafi idealnie wykrywać czakre (nie da się nawet oszukać gdy ktoś mistrzowsko zmieni się we właściciela ,i upodobni swoją barwę czakry do Kisame. Przykładem jest walka z Killer Bee ,gdy Samehada odrzuciła Kisame (był to zmieniony Zetsu) . Chojuro opisuje Samehade jako najbardziej przerażający miecz z pośród broni wszystkich Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Ciekawostki *Jest najwyższym członkiem Akatsuki. *Pierwsze plany Kishimoto odnośnie członków Akatsuki miały być takie, żeby każdy członek był potworem. Zetsu, Kisame oraz Kakuzu są tego najlepszym przykładem. *Duet Sasuke i Suigetsu jest podobny do duetu Itachiego i Kisame *Hobby Kisame to dbanie o jego miecz, Samehadę. *Kisame z nikim nie chce walczyć. *Jego ulubione potrawy to krewetki i kraby, najbardziej nie lubi jeść zupy z płetwy rekina. *Ukończył 332 oficjalne misje: 3 rangi D, 68 rangi C, 154 rangi B, 78 rangi A, 29 rangi S. *Jego ulubione powiedzenie to "Słabi są mięsem, które jedzą silni" (弱肉強食, Jakuniku Kyōshoku). *Okazał się bardzo lojalnym członkiem Akatsuki popełniając samobójstwo poprzez pożarcie przez własne rekiny, zapobiegając wyciekowi informacji. *Pomimo, że Kisame i Maito Gai walczyli ze sobą dwa razy Gai nie poznaje Kisame, kiedy ten wyskakuje zza wodospadu''.'' Cytaty *''"Mój Samehada nie tnie... on rozrywa na kawałki!"'' *''"Itachi, targanie ze sobą tego dzieciaka może być kłopotliwe... może powinniśmy obciąć mu te wierzgające nogi... tak na wszelki wypadek."'' *''"Zielona bestia, heh? A może po prostu rzadki okaz?!"'' *''"Lubiłem Tobiego, był dobry we wprowadzaniu odrobiny humoru do naszej ponurej organizacji."'' *''"Jestem tym silniejszy im silniejszy jest mój oponent. Nigdy się nie zmęczę, więc nie mogę zostać pokonany."'' *''(Ostatnie słowa o braciach z Kumogakure): "Jesteście dla mnie za szybcy..." *"Itachi, w twojej wiosce nienawidzą cię tak samo, jak mnie w mojej."'' Kategoria:Shinobi Mgły Kategoria:missing-nin Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Akatsuki